Wayward Spell Gone Right?
by Mooshkapoo
Summary: Draco and Hermione hate each other, but when a spell gone wrong binds them together for the whole of Christmas break, they'll have to learn to get along before they hex each other into oblivion.


**Why hello there chum and chumettes alike! I bid you greetings from the insanity that is me...**

**Here's the dish:**

**Title: Wayward Spell gone...right??**

**Author: Me! Durr!**

**Rating: um...PG (possible some slight cursing! gasp! okay, so it'll mostly be from me, but still...)**

**Summary: Draco and Hermione hate each other, but when a spell gone wrong binds them together for the whole of Christmas break, they'll have to learn to get along before they hex each other into oblivion.**

**Disclaimer: Okay, I'm not getting into this. We all know J.K. Rowling owns our precious Draco and Hermione, along with the other fabuloso cast of Harry Potter.**

**This fanfic is dedicated to my awesome friend: SlytherinFan! I promised her I'd write a Draco/Hermione ficlet, even though i am a gigantimoose fan of Harry/Draco...heh heh heh...I shall venture to a new ship! **

**Okay, i've bored you all enough with my shite, (pardon la french. I on occasion swear. If it offends, my most humble apologies ;P) here is the first chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Wayward Spell Gone...Right?? 

Chapter 1: A not so ordinary day.

* * *

For Hermione Granger, it was just another ordinary day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had long since abandoned Harry and Ron in the Great Hall for fear she would be late for her first class, Potions. Alright, classes didn't start for another half an hour, but still, she didn't want to risk any chances. Snape always seemed to be in a terrible mood, especially in the mornings. 

And then there was that...that stupid ferret Malfoy! Just thinking about him made Hermione turn red with fury. Always calling her mudblood, and picking on her. Plus, he always made Gryffindor lose house points, and after all that hard work Hermione had done to get them!

And, he was always so arrogant, and snobby. Thinks he is so cool just because he has money and he's a pureblood. At least his hair isn't slicked back anymore. Instead, it fell softly on his head, occasionally falling into his eyes...

NO! Hermione shook her head; Now was not the time to be thinking about snobby, ugly, slimy ferrets named Malfoy! She had to get to Potions!

Turning a corner, Hermione ran into something hard, and fell down backwards, spilling her books everywhere. She blinked, and massaged her head.

"Oh, i'm really so-" she stopped short when she saw who it was.

Speak of the devil. Malfoy stood in front of her, a sneer on his face. His blue eyes were shooting daggers as he slowly raised his hands, and brushed off invisible dust.

"Why dont you watch where you're going, you filthy mudblood. I'm going to have to disinfect myself now since I'm covered in mudblood filth."

Hermione felt her cheeks turn hot, and she clenched her fists, pushing herself up from the ground.

"Me? I didn't do anything! You knocked me down you git!"

Malfoy rolled his eyes, and laughed, "Please, you were the one who ran into me! Five points from Gryffindor for mussing my clothes."

Hermione couldn't believe her ears! Her mouth dropped open, and she shrieked,

"You cannot do that! Thats abuse of your prefect powers, and i wont stand for it! Five points from Slytherin!" She paused, smirking at Malfoy's outraged face,

"...and TEN points to Gryffindor for having to put up with slimy Slytherin ferrets!"

Okay, so Hermione was abusing her powers too, but this time she had a good, no, a great reason!

Malfoy whipped out his wand, and held it out in front of him just when Hermione did the same. They glared at each other, neither one making a move. They were too evenly matched, even if Malfoy's cronies were still at his side. There were just staring dumbly into space.

Suddenly, Malfoy had an evil idea. A terribly horribly evil idea. An idea so evil, why...not even Voldemort could have thought of it!

Malfoy slowly withdrew his wand. Hermione raised an eyebrow, but stayed poised and alert. Who knows what he could be up to! Malfoy opened his mouth to speak, then closed it. He suddenly looked very nervous. Wait, nervous? Hermione blinked, but his face was the same. What was he up to?

Malfoy shook his head, and said, "Forget it Granger, I'm not going to fight with you."

"What? why not?" cried Hermione. What caused this complete 160?

Malfoy smirked slightly, "What, did you want to fight me?"

Hermione shook her head. Malfoy took a step towards her, his cheeks slightly red. He brushed his blond hair out of his face.

"Actually, Granger, there's something I've been meaning to tell you."

Hermione gulped, and took a step back, "W-what is it? It better not be bad, and- Hey! You didn't call me mudblood!"

Draco stepped forward until he was right in front of Hermione's face. He lifted his left hand, and softly carressed her cheek. Hermione was in shock. She couldn't believe what was happening. Her mind was swirling. Was it hot in here? She felt her face turning red with embarrasment.

Draco smiled, and said, "You know what? You're actually kind of cute..."

Hermione's eyes widen, and she felt her face become hotter. Her mouth bobbed like a fish. This had to have been a dream. What was going on??

Draco smirked, "That is, if you like ugly, filthy mudbloods!" And he took his palm and smacked her forehead. Hermione blinked, and fell backwards onto her back again. Draco laughed evilly and motioning to Crabbe and Goyle, walked away.

For a moment, Hermione just laid there. What had just happened? Suddenly, it dawned on her. That git had tricked her again and made a fool of herself!

Hermione grabbed her hair, and half growled half screeched in annoyance. That stupid ferret!! She clenched her fists; she would have her revenge.

She got up, and gathered her books. Suddenly, she realized what time it was.

"Oh no!" she cried, "I'm late for potions!" she broke into a sprint, and prayed that she could make it in time.

Yep...It was just another ordinary day for Hermione Granger at Hogwarts School.

End of chapter 1!

* * *

**What did you all think? Did you like it? I hope you liked it SlytherinFan!! grumbles you better!**

**I've written fanfics before, but not this ship, so i'm worried! Was it good? Were the characters at somewhat similar to how they are in the books? Am I being paranoid?**

**Well, methinks i shall continue this story. I dont update very often, seeing as how school is going on, but perhaps this weekend i shall get another chappie in.**

**I lurve you all!!**

**Mooshkapoo**


End file.
